Taytay
Appearance: The Legend of Yaka Segments: 03 & 04. Features & Traits *Darkvision (Racial) *Fury of the Small (Racial) *Nimble Escape (Racial) *Popular Demand (Entertainer) *Bardic Inspiration (Bard) *Song of Rest (Bard) *Font of Inspiration (Bard) *Cutting Words (College of Lore) Armor Proficiencies *Light Armor Tool Proficiencies *"Guitar" *Disguise Kit Equipment *Guitar *Leather Armor *Dagger *Spear *Costumes Spells * Cantrips: Vicious Mockery, Minor Illusion * Level 1: Healing Word, Faerie Fire, Dissonant Whispers, Tasha's Hideous Laughter, Cure Wounds * Level 2: Blindness/Deafness, Silence * Level 3: Fear Languages *Goblin, Common Songs Vicious Mockery :(Look What You Made Me Do) :I don’t like your ugly mug :Don’t like your mismatched shoe :The role I’ll make you play :Is the Fool, no, I don’t like you :(Bad Blood) :Baby you got some bad crud, :Your wit lands with a mad thud. :You’re sure not a stud :Cause you got that bad crud. Healing Word :(Shake it Off) :Cause the monsters gonna hurt hurt hurt hurt you :And the party’s gonna need need need need you :Baby you just gotta shake shake shake shake :Shake the damage off, the damage off :(I Knew You Were Trouble) :I know you were just hurt really bad :So I’ll heal you up right now :Jump back in the fight my comrade :And we’ll put the monsters in the cold hard ground :Oh, Oh Bardic Inspiration :(22) :Hey don’t you feel blue, I will Inspire you :Everything will be alright if, we just keep rolling like we’re :Inspired too, oooh-hoo :(22) :This feels like the perfect fight :To roll with advantage :I’ll inspire you tonight :With the song I chanted Faerie Fire :(Style) :This group of monsters are just raring to fight :I’ve got the perfect spell to help out this time :I’ll give them a pretty outline :Faerie Fire never goes out of style, Faerie Fire never goes out of style :(You Belong with Me) :If you can’t see the monsters well, then what can you do :I’ll outline them all so you can see :Fight along with me Dissonant Whispers :(Look What You Made Me Do) :Oooh, I coming after you :I’m coming after you :So watcha gonna do '' :''So just whatcha gonna do? :(Endgame) :Big reputation, reputation :Ooh me and my party got big reputations, ah :And you better to start to run :You made some big enemies, ooh Tasha’s Hideous Laughter :(Blank Space) :I’m gonna make you laugh forever :Just to hold you in place :You can tell me when its over :If the laughs were real or fake. :Got a long list of bad jokes, :They’ll drive you insane :So make a wisdom save Baby, :I’m taking aim :(We are Never Getting Back Together) :We won’t ever, ever, ever, stop laughing together :My jokes rock, and your jokes rock, so just laugh with me :We won’t ever, ever, ever, stop laughing together Fear :(Me!) :I promise you aint ever seen nothing like me. :I’ll take all of your worst fears, :And play them for the world to see, :You better start running away from Me-hee-hee! Category:5th Edition Characters Category:Goblin Characters Category:The Legend of Yaka Characters